The New Juubi
by InfiniteStories13
Summary: Naruto ends up losing to Madara and Sasuke...or so it seems. When he was getting Kurama ripped out of his seal, he reversed the effects with a seal he had placed on himself absorbing Madara and Sasuke, along with the eight bijuu. From that day he was never seen again. Bloodline Naruto, Time Travel on hiatus plot issues


Author's Note: Hey guys I want to see if I can try to do two stories at the same time and if I can't I'll switch which story I'm updating every month. Review if you have any suggestions and or corrections on things that I get wrong or on somethings that you think would be a good addition to the story. Thanks and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1: The War is Over!

**(Naruto's POV)**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It's been about 5 years since the beginning of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Since the beginning, I've wanted to get out there and help with the war effort, but they said that this war was for my protection. This war was to keep the world from falling into the hands of Madara Uchiha, co-founder of Konoha and leader of Akatsuki. He's been having the white Zetsu clones that he has for an army attack us in some gruesome battles. I was kept out of the real fighting but I was allowed to know what was happening during the war so I wouldn't be _totally_ oblivious to what was going on. But there were times where I wish I wasn't being told what I was hearing. There were sometimes where I would hear someone I knew and cared about had died. The one that hit me the hardest was when...when Tsunade baa-chan was killed along with four other kages. I couldn't believe it the only person who was my only living relative and grandmother-figure...was gone.

After I was briefed on what happened I got up from the seat I was in with a blank look on my face, walked slowly towards the door, opened it making a creaking noise as it opened, and walked out while gently closing the door. The next thing everybody hears is a huge earthquake coming from the edge of the base. Everybody thought they were under attack so everybody came running with weapons ready only to find me in the middle of crater about twenty feet deep and fifty feet wide with me crying my eyes out in the center mumbling things like "it can't be" or "she can't be dead, she just can't be", "I'm gonna miss you so much baa-chan", and let's not forget "I love you baa-chan, I hope your watching me up there", and then I passed out from mental exhaustion.

When I woke up a few hours later in my room I started thinking about her. She was my grandmother figure and now there was no way for me to talk to her anymore. She was just gone. Dead. Discontinued. Gone. Pushing up daisies. However you wanted to say it, the one person I cared about the most in this world, the one who showed me care on a maternal and grandmother level, the one who treated me as a son, the one person whoever told me "I love you" without turning it into a joke was gone and I would never see her again. No matter how many times I wished for things to be different I knew they never would be.

The very next day I was told that I would become Rokudaime Hokage(Sixth Hokage) and Commander General seeing that they needed someone now since baa-chan was gone and I was the best one for the job. All this happened when I was eighteen years old. Over the next three years I would be trained in every single aspect of being a shinobi. I would learn all types of ninjutsu of every element, even the ones I didn't have an affinity to. I would learn every type of taijutsu style there was from the Goken style to the Kenpo style. I couldn't cast genjutsu but I would be taught how to break genjutsu from the lowest D-rank to the highest S-rank justus. I would spend hours reading, studying, and practicing fuuinjutsu until my fingers cramped and I could make a seal within a moment's notice by using my chakra alone. I would work on a multitude of weapons to make sure I was well versed in the art and work on my swings and stances until they were second nature to me and do it almost on instinct. I read books on strategy, on the spot thinking, and learned to predict what my opponent was going to do right down to the muscle twitch.

All the while I was doing my training and fall from sheer exhaustion almost everyday I would think of the people who I lost as a result from my genin days down to my eighteenth birthday. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Jiji, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Gaara, Bee, Mei, Kurotsuchi, Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Ino. All my friends faces would pass through my head and I would grit my teeth and push myself up until I was on my feet again and work past my limits and push past the exhaustion. I would train that way for three years until our stealth division would show up at the base saying that Madara and Sasuke were heading our way to try to take us out once and for all. We got everyone ready for a counter-attack while I started coming up with a plan that would not only stop Madara but also Sasuke from doing this ever again.

It was stupid and idiotic, so much so that I didn't even think it would actually work, but the chance for success was to high to pass up. Yes people will lose there lives but...if it works...everyone won't have to live through war anymore...they won't have to live with the fighting...the constant fear of being the next person to die. Everyone could live knowing they wouldn't have to worry about any of this. And that's a risk I'm willing to take. Because my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, and Commander General of the Allied Shinobi Forces and this is what I have to do for my friends and the people I care about. When the battle started Madara and Sasuke were at the front lines with their white Zetsu army behind them. I told everybody to hold off the Zetsu army while I took care of Madara and Sasuke. The battle was brutal and lasted for days and in the end...I lost. I was captured and I was having Kurama being forcefully taken out of the seal.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Five Miles from Battle Front**

"Yes finally we have the Nine-Tails. I was getting frustrated with the way things were going but it does not matter anymore."Madara says then grins maniacally at the end."Now I will become the Juubi's jinchuriki and rule the world."

"In the end you failed dobe. The world belongs to the Uchihas like it should've been since the beginning."said Sasuke while smirking widely.

Then suddenly the Gedo Mazo started to shake slightly Then more and more until it started to quake violently. Suddenly the nine ethereal dragons that had entrapped Naruto went from dark purple to see through white then instead of taking the chakra from inside the seal to the statue the exact opposite started happening! The statue started inserting the eight bijuu's chakra into Naruto's seal!

At this point Madara and Sasuke figured out what was happening and were trying to stop it with Madara using his Rinnegan and Sasuke using his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan but to no avail. Then they both started using hand seals to try to stop what he was doing only to see that they were withering away and being absorbed into the seal.

_No! What's going on. Is this the dobe's doing. It must be _thought Sasuke before he looked at Naruto's floating form and saw a smirk on his face. Becoming enraged he starts screaming, "No. I will not die! The Uchiha will rule the world! I won't let yo-AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Madara soon follows the screaming contest by yelling,"Damn you! DAMN YOU HASHIRAMA AND YOUR UZUMAKI BRETHREN! DAMN YOU MINATO NAMIKAZE AND YOUR FAMILY FOR RUINING MY AMBITIONS! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS! I AM IMMORTAL! I AM AN UCHIHA! I AM A GOOOOOD!" Soon after that he is sucked into the seal as well and then everything goes quiet with Naruto still taking the bijuu's chakra from the statue. Then when all the demonic chakra from the statue finished being put in Naruto the white ethereal dragons start spinning faster and faster around Naruto until you couldn't see him anymore and then suddenly it shrunk to the size of a marble and then...it exploded in a bright, white light.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Battlefront: Allied Shinobi Forces**

The battle was not going in their favor they had 30,000 soldiers in the beginning but now they only had half of that left and even then that number was dropping. When it seemed as if the Zetsu army was about to go for another assault there was suddenly a bright light followed by an explosion with what seemed to be a ring of energy started away from the epicenter outwards heading towards them. Everybody was quaking in fear. Did their leader fail or did the enemy come up with a weapon to take them all out in one shot? When the energy reached the Shinobi Forces everybody braced for impact...but nothing happened. Slowly one by one everybody opened their eyes to see the Zetsu army gone and all that was left was what appeared to be hundreds of trees. It was as if somebody flipped a switch and made all the clones disappear. Then everybody noticed something that should've been impossible...all the people who had died...were back to life. There were tears, hugs, and cheers all around. But slowly everybody started to notice their leader was not anywhere to be found, and started to figure out that the explosion was his doing.

Right there everybody knew that their leader sacrificed himself so that everybody could live without having to worry about people wanting to rule the world. Everybody would always remember him as one of their own. In the beginning everybody thought he was a demon. So they treated him harshly, beat him, and treated him unfairly. Then there was the Suna-Oto invasion where Naruto fought and defeated Suna's jinchuriki and protected Konoha when he could've left them all to die, even when they deserved it. Then more and more occasions started popping up where he defended and saved them steadily changing their views if him.

Then came Pain's invasion, where he not only saved Konoha, by himself, but he convinced Pain to believe in Naruto and brought everybody who had died back to life. On that day everybody knew they were wrong about him from the start and people were berating themselves for thinking he was anything but human. Then during the war when he was their leader he was treated with the up most respect. After the war everybody who had mistreated Naruto in some way was going to apologize to him personally for what they did to him but sadly...it wasn't meant to be. After people started focusing on the bright side of things besides the sad side of things did everyone come to the same thought.

**"THE WAR IS OVER!"**

Everybody celebrated the day peace was achieved and the day their hero went to a better place.

Well, they we're right in some aspect.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. Review and tell me anything that you didn't like or if there was something wrong with my writing. This is a story that I was looking forward to writing for a long time. I really hope this one gets some good reviews cause its going to be so fucking cool writing this one. Well that's all I have to say. Laters.


End file.
